


Scrumptious Donuts

by SereintyNow



Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Food, Lesbian Character, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereintyNow/pseuds/SereintyNow
Summary: A little relaxed day, having some time alone the rookie decides to introduce a new food to Quiet.
Relationships: Quiet (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071272
Kudos: 3





	Scrumptious Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Quiet can use her nose.

* * *

Morning came, it was about Ten AM the sun was shining right on Quiet's face which woke her up from deep sleep ”Guess that’ll be my alarm from now on ” she unwillingly opened her eyes and turned onto her stomach to get away from the beaming light. Letting out a huge yawn rubbing her eyes, noticing Serenity was still asleep against the wall ”Hmm” thinking to herself, wanting to awaken the snoozing solider so they’d interact more, but after yesterday it was best for her to get all the sleep ,so she gazed at her for a bit memorizing the woman’s look then kicked off her boots and pulled off both gloves she had on, walking over to the shower. Turning the water on she was hit with cool water enjoying the the steady stream. stretching out her arms to the side, soaking the water through her skin causing, twitching movements “Holy shit come look at this” a solider called out to one of her friends “What the fuck is she doing?” they peaked down ”Ugh...I knew I should have kept walking...why did you have to show me this?” asking in a disturbed tone “I dunno! I was just passing through...wanted to see what was happening...I didn’t think it’d be a Circus and Serenity just down there asleep? I don’t know about her either” she walked away trying to forget. Sounds of the water and the voices from above woke Serenity up, slowing opening her eyes, she was immediately was greeted by Quiet in the shower unsure about the twitchy movement ,shutting off the water, Quiet sat on the floor moving her hands around in the puddles then leaned back, relaxing ”Well good morning to you..” Serenity couldn’t keep her eyes off, it was without question Quiet is absolutely beautiful, her green shinny eyes and her lips looked so soft along with the rest of her, the attraction was overbearing plus the swimsuit attire was breathtaking “Okay Serenity stop starring and do something” she faked a yawn so Quiet could notice “Good morning hope you slept well” she stood up streching. the snipers attention immediately went to Serenity getting up from the floor and stood up close to the bars getting excited ”Good to see you as well..uhm I saw you in the shower are you okay?” questioning the jerky motions ”Hm..” Quiet put her head down waiting for a hurtful comment “Oh I wasn’t startled I genuinely wanted to see if you were alright” Quiets eyes went back to Serenity nodding yes “Okay great..are you hungry? You didn’t eat all day yesterday” she asked “Hmmm” Quiet shrugged not really having a need to eat ,the water was good enough for her along with sunlight” The food isn’t all that great here...we have this giant base and can’t even eat a cheeseburger without gagging” she smiled “But..we do have some amazing donuts...how about that?” Quiet squinted ”Donut? What’s that?” She wondered tilting her head “You don’t know what that is!?” Serenity asked in a shocked tone “One sec I’ll get us some!” Serenity walked upstairs heading to the Cafe. Quiet was interested in this Donut though eating didn’t do much, the taste might be worth it she wondered “Hmph..” she closed her eyes thinking back to her past for a second, she didn’t’ know her parents ,taken at a early age by Cipher to be trained as an assassin she didn’t really have the enjoyments of life, the food was always bland nothing was seasoned either, it all tasted the same ”I’m here because my original plan was to take revenge on Big Boss after that incident in Cyprus...feel like that’s going away as if Serenity is showing me a new light?” She didn’t have much friends either, they were mostly just teammates, nothing more but all this was different Serenity was showing her life on the outside, this sniper was feeling mixed emotions, one hand wanting to be the cold assassin but this other part wants to see what it’s like outside off all that ”Hmph..” she hummed feeling conflicted. Serenity got in line for breakfast “I’ll take two chocolate donuts” she asked the chief who handed them on a plate, stepping out of line she noticed some of the soldiers staring at her, even if she didn’t get the donuts for Quiet breakfast would have been somewhere else.

Booking it out of the Cafe she returned to the cell ”And here we are!” announcing herself stepping downstairs “I really think you’d enjoy this” she smiled sitting in front of the cell handing over a donut “Hm” Quiet quickly stopping thinking and sat down as well taking the treat, examining it a bit she sniffed then slowly took a bite ,chewing, having the sweet chocolate hit her taste buds then swallowed ”Hm!” The taste was something she never had experience before it was so soft plus the chocolate was overwhelmingly sweet she couldn’t resist, another bite had to happen” Hmm” she hummed on the second serving closing her eyes like she was in wonderland “I guess that means you like it huh?” Serenity smiled watching Quiet eating in total bliss. Taking a bite as well, this was probably the best treat on the base ”Oh yeah these are so good, it’s made fresh everyday” Quiet opened her eyes finishing the donut in multiple bites having chocolate around her lips” Hey you have a little something on you” Serenity pointed as Quiet tried to wipe it off” Not there a little to the right here.. I got it” Serenity pulled off her glove, reaching over to wipe it off ”Right there” the sniper watched Serenity brush it off feeling the touch of her fingertips “Hm” she couldn’t help but hum a bit looking right at Serenity “I got it off..” she noticed the stare unsure if that meant her arm was about to be torn off or if she liked contact ”Oops sorry” pulling away taking, another bite from the donut ”Hmph” Quiet shook her head having a small smile appear enjoying that small touch, stuff like human interaction or hell even a hand shake was something she never had not even a hug ”Hmm” Quiet reached to take Serenity's hand and placed it back onto her own cheek “Oh so you did like it..I wasn’t sure but something tells me..you don’t really know about different stuff like foods, intimacy and music right?” Serenity kept her hand in place brushing a bit of Quiets cheek ”Hmm..” she shook her head feeling tenderness from Serenity ”You can trust me..I know that’s something hard to come by on this base but I promise I won’t ever hurt you” looking at her. Quiet thought for a moment thinking if she should let Serenity get close “This all is genuine from her it’s just..odd to see someone here show this much compassion...but she’s different from the rest” looking back never having this type of care from anyone, she nodded in agreement letting herself become open ” Great..I’m glad” Serenity smiled pulling back her hand “Would you like to split this?” Completing forgetting she had a donutt”Hm!” Quiets eyes widened nodding her head as the donut was split, then handed over ”One of these days if you want I’ll cook for you..don’t suffer like I have and taste processed food it’ll be fresh” she offered as Quiet ate the donut giving a thumbs up as a response. Clanging boots could be heard coming down the stairs as both woman immediately stood up being greeted by the medical team followed by Ocelot “Hello you two enjoying each other’s company? Sorry to interrupt but the med team are really interested in Quiets abilities..just a simple blood sample to examine much closer how about it?” He asked but she seemed unsure about it turning her head away from them “Hey...I know you aren’t a huge fan of everyone here but the medical team are really nice” she walked around the cell to stand in front of her ”If you aren’t comfortable they won’t push to do this...still up for it?” Quiet turned to Serenity thinking about it, nodding in agreement to her words ”Okay great!” The cell door was open as the doctors stepped inside, one of them pulled out a needle from his medical bag taking off the plastic covering from the needle then injected it in her arm taking a small sample of blood then pulled it out wiping some of the blood that came from her arm ”There all done it-“ he watched her arm stop bleeding right before a bandage could be applied ”Interesting...it’s already healed” everyone was surprised to see” Well now I’m really interested let’s get back to the lab” he walked out excited with the rest of the team as if they were the first ones to discover sliced bread.

That’ll keep them intrigued for days, thank you Quiet for doing that” she looked at him sitting on the bed.”There's also something else I’ve wanted to pass by real quick...Serenity I want you to do a mission it’ll be a simple task, willing to take it?” He asked “Really? My first mission? But I thought being with Quiet was my station?” Unsure what Ocelot was up to ”I know think of this as a test...trust me it’ll be good for the both of you” he crossed his arms waiting for a response “Okay..I’ll do it when should I go?” Serenity was excited but a little nervous about this first mission “I can call a helicopter now to pick you up then give a quick briefing” Quiet immediately stood up wanting to go as she pointed to herself then at Serenity “No..not this time the mission is for her only but...I’ll allow you to walk around mother base freely ,just the exterior for now..I trust you enough to stroll around freely” he gave the order of a helicopter making its arrival “So quick huh? Planned on me accepting it?” She smiled trying to figure him out “Just a feelingb,now go on I think you’ll handle this just fine ”he gestured his hand up the stairs “Yes sir! I’ll be back soon Quiet” waving at her she left from the cell and entered the helicopter and slid the door closed sitting down as it took off” You’ll be out in the field soon just let me discuss it with Boss and Miller” he said to Quiet as he left too ”Hm..” being a little disappointed she couldn’t go out ,at least most of her time wasn’t going to be spent down in this cell so she put her shoes on and walked out the cell then upstairs, going invisible so exploration of the platform wouldn’t be met with others staring.


End file.
